


Sticking with Traditions

by starrnobella



Series: Written in the Stars [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Traditions, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: As silly as traditions may seem, they remind us just how lucky we are when we're in love. Extended Scene between 6x19 and 6x20.





	Sticking with Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Captain Swan fandom! I'm sorry if you feel like I've abandoned you! I've been working on quite a few other things lately and just got distracted before I was able to post this little drabble/extended scene.
> 
> This story was self-betaed. I apologize for any mistakes you may find. They are all my own.
> 
> Title: Sticking with Tradition  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Summary: As silly as traditions may seem, they remind us just how lucky we are when we're in love. Extended Scene between 6x19 and 6x20.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, consider checking me out on Facebook! I have an author's page (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I post in regularly. I'm also on Tumblr (starrnobella) where you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

She watched as the door closed softly behind him. For some reason, she couldn't shake the smile from her face. In a little less than twenty four hours, she would no longer be Emma Swan. She was about to become Emma Jones from now on. A welcomed change in her life, allowing her to move forward. A change that would set aside all the feelings that the name, Swan, had carried with it. Finally, her life would be changing for the better.

Somehow she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her mother had managed to convince them to have the wedding in such a short amount of time. They were barely engaged for twenty four hours before the planning began.

Of course, her mother had been planning this wedding since the first curse had lifted. However, Emma hadn't even met Killian at that point. There was a small piece of her that wondered who the mysterious groom was that her mother had in mind when she began the first stages of planning this party.

She sighed to herself and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Morning would be here soon and that meant her mother would be ready to talk dresses, so for now she was going to take the time to herself to think about what the future might hold for her and her husband-to-be.

. . . . . . . . .

As the door closed behind him, Killian leaned back against the door and sighed happily. He rested his head against the door. The events of the last few days still whirled around his head. He couldn't believe how quickly things had progressed since his return from Neverland. Although he never should have been sent there in the first place.

Within in the next twenty four hours he would be wed to the woman he loved. The woman he had chased after since the day they first met. The woman for whom he gave up his ship to be able to track down. That was something he was be willing to do time and time again so long as he got to come home to her.

He cursed himself for wanting to stick to tradition as he walked away from their front door and made his way down the stairs. Since Gideon's return, Belle had been staying at the crocodile's shop, so his ship was empty. He'd be spending the next few hours alone until Charming came by in the morning to discuss his wedding attire.

He rolled his eyes at the thought and laughed. He was sure to be in for an adventure in a few hours.

. . . . . . . .

She rolled on to her side toward Killian's side of the bed. Reaching out a soft hand, she sighed at the emptiness she found.

"Since when have we ever followed tradition…" she mumbled, nuzzling her head into the pillow in an attempt to will herself back to sleep.

It was going to be a long night without him by her side. The thought quickly fleeted across her mind about calling him, but she knew he wouldn't answer the phone. That was one of the many things she loved about him, though. It was nice to find someone so rooted in the traditions they were raised in.

It felt nice to be rooted in something, no matter how silly it seemed right now.

. . . . . . . .

A pounding on the door woke Emma bright and early the next morning. She tried flipping over to her other side and covering her face with the pillow to block out the sound, but it was to no avail. The pounding just got louder.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled as she tossed the blankets and pillow aside and got out of bed. She padded down stairs and took a deep breath before pulling open the front door. "Can I help you with something?"

She was met with the shocked expression of Ashley Boyd standing on her front porch. "Oh my god, Ashley! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. Please come inside," Emma insisted.

"It's alright. I'm early. Your mom and Regina should be here soon. I have the dresses in my car," Ashley replied, offering up the pile of dress bags on her arm.

"Here let me help you with those," Emma offered, taking one of the bags from Ashley and hanging it up on the cabinet behind them in the sitting room. Ashley nodded and followed suit with them all until seven dresses were displayed around them.

 _Wow_ , Emma thought to herself. She had never seen so many gorgeous gowns in the same place at the same time. Then she looked down at the ratty pajamas she was still wearing. "I'll be back shortly," she told Ashley as she made a mad dash for the stairs.


End file.
